Sucks To Suck
This is the third episode of Survivor: Tonga Challenges Reward Challenge: Fruit Flies A tribe member would toss fruit through a hole in a wall to two members of their own tribe. An opposing tribe member would stand in front of the wall and use a club to try to knock away the fruit as it was thrown through the air. Once a piece of fruit is caught by a tribe member, it would have to be thrown through a hole in a second wall defended by a second opposing tribe member. The tribe that catches the most fruit by weight after five minutes would win. Reward: Tarp and blankets Winner: Immunity Challenge: Slide Show The contestants race down a giant water slide, grabbing a ring on the way down. Once they have their ring they run up to a mat and they throw the ring onto a cross. First player to get their ring on their cross scores a point for their tribe. First tribe with five points, wins. Winner: Niua Story Night 6 The Niua tribe returns from voting Tracy off. Jillian calls it a night. Jamie, Franklin, Christian and Laura discuss Jillian’s bad attitude. Christian makes one final attempt to gain numbers by proposing a four person alliance between them since they would have the numbers. Laura, also getting sick of Jillian, agrees. Franklin, however, is still on the fence about flipping. Day 7 On Ha’apai, everyone is up and working on their chores except for Taylor, which annoys Bailey. Evan and Guylan discuss the clue while out getting water. Guylan suggests the rock wall that they passed on the way. Guylan and Evan search the wall for hours until Evan finds the cloth left behind by Mick. Evan gets down from the wall and unwraps the cloth. He is shocked to see it is just a rock. In anger, he throws the rock. At the beach, Sarah and Taylor talk about their position in the tribe. Sarah worried that Evan goes off with the same people every day and that means they could be on the outs while Taylor doesn’t worry since Evan dislikes Mick and Nick so he can focus on them while they try to create a new majority. At the shelter, Will notices that everyone always talks in pairs and assesses his game. At Niua, Franklin talks with Laura if she is serious about flipping to Jamie and Christian. Laura says she is and encourages Franklin to do so with her. Franklin says that he gave his word to Jillian and doesn't want a bigger target on his back but he will consider it. At the shelter, Jillian, Jessica and Elliot become worried about Laura and Franklin flipping since Jamie and Christian have been talking to them a lot. Jessica suggests they look for the hidden immunity idol. The three walk over to the well and Elliot climbs the rock wall by their well. He takes out one of the rocks and finds the hidden immunity idol. He jumps down and hugs Jillian and Jessica. At the beach, Laura reconfirms her loyalty to Jamie and Christian. She also tells the two about Franklin’s hesitation. Christian says they need something on Jillian so Franklin can distrust her. Just as he finished his sentence, Jillian, Jessica and Elliot come out from the woods. Christian notices a bulge in Elliot’s jeans. Day 8 The two tribes meet Jeff for their reward challenge. After explaining the challenge, he asks Evan who he is sitting out. He sits out Guylan and Will. For Ha’apai, the throwers are Evan, Taylor and Sarah, the guards are Bailey and Barbie and the catchers are Nick and Mick. For Niua, the throwers are Franklin, Jillian and Christian, the guards are Jessica and Elliot and the catchers are Jamie and Laura. Ha’apai gets off to a rough start with Mick and Nick not being able to catch the fruit while Jamie catches all the fruit for Niua. Evan begins to swear at the two. Bailey and Barbie then begin to block more and more fruit while Mick finally catches fruit. Evan begins to employ dirty tactics by taking two pieces of fruit, throwing one at Elliot’s feet while throwing the other piece through the hole. The dirty tricks allow Mick and Nick to fill their basket with even more fruit. At the end of the challenge, Jeff weighs both baskets. By the difference of four ounces, Ha’apai wins the reward. As Ha’apai leaves with the tarp and blankets, Jillian kicks the dirt in anger. At the Ha’apai camp, Guylan and Barbie set up the tarp. Bailey comes up to them and proposes a Final Three deal. Guylan and Barbie agree. Bailey also tells them about Will talking about how he thinks he has a powerful position in the alliance since he thinks Evan and Guylan are a pair and her and Barbie are a pair. Guylan snickers at the thought. Meanwhile, Will and Evan are talking by the well. He tells Evan that he’s gonna stick with him and Guylan once it comes down to five since he doesn’t think he can beat the girls. Evan thanks him for his loyalty and the two shake hands. At Niua, Christian begins to tend to the fire. He watches Jillian, Jessica and Elliot go off into the woods and notices they left their bags. Christian runs over to Elliot’s bag, looks inside and sees the idol. Christian calls over Franklin and shows him the idol. Christian tells Franklin that if his own alliance trusted him the same way he trusts them, they would have showed him the idol. Instead, it shows that Jessica, Jillian and Elliot are a tight three and will drop Franklin when they don't need him anymore. Franklin now considers flipping. Meanwhile, Elliot, Jessica and Jillian talk about the idol. Jessica thinks it was a mistake not telling Franklin about it as soon as they found it. Jillian agrees and tells them that she will show him the idol as soon as possible. Day 9 The tribes meet Jeff for their immunity challenge. After stating the rules, Evan sits out Mick and Nick. The first round is between Taylor and Jamie. Jamie manages to grab her ring on her first go but Taylor misses. Taylor tries to run back and get her ring but slips and falls. Just as she grabs the ring, Jamie gets her ring around the pole in her first throw, making the score Niua: 1, Ha’apai: 0 The second round is between Franklin and Guylan. They both grab their rings on their first go. Guylan manages to get the ring on the pole first, making the score Niua: 1, Ha’apai: 1. The third round is between Evan and Elliot. Elliot catches the ring with his foot while Evan misses on his slide down. Elliot then scores another point for Niua, making the score Niua: 2, Ha’apai: 1. The fourth round is Barbie and Jessica. Jessica slides down on her knees and gets to the ring before Barbie. Jessica then falls on her face when she hits the ground. Jessica gets up and manages to score before Barbie, making the score Niua: 3, Ha’apai: 1. Jillian and Taylor go next. Taylor gets to the ring before Jillian but misses her first three shots. Jillian misses her first shot but scores on her second, making the score Niua: 4, Ha’apai: 1. The fifth round is between Christian and Will. They both grab the ring at the same time but Will trips. Christian then scores the final point, winning Niua their first immunity challenge. Evan spits on the ground with disgust. At Ha’apai, Guylan and Evan talk about their voting plans. Evan demands they vote out Mick but Guylan suggests voting Taylor, due to her weakness in challenges. Guylan then goes to talk to Mick. Mick asks if Evan is targeting him, which Guylan responds with yes. Guylan then tells Mick that he’s safe and that they’re voting Taylor out. Mick and Guylan then shake hands. Taylor and Sarah go talk to Evan. Taylor asks if they’re voting for Mick and Evan says they are. At the camp, Evan asks Mick how it feels to be first off the tribe. Mick ignores Evan’s antics and continues tending to the fire. Evan continues to push Mick’s buttons until Guylan stops him. At Tribal Council, Jeff asks Evan how it feels to lose their first challenge. Evan blames the older members of the tribe for their loss. Mick says that’s unfair since him and Nick didn’t compete in the challenge and won the challenge they did compete in. Evan just shrugs him off. Jeff asks Will if Evan was a good leader. Will said Evan has done a good job as a leader but thinks he’s quick to judge since he makes calls based on age and not skill. Jeff asks Nick about the hidden immunity idol, to which Nick responds he had no idea they were in play. Evan snickers. Jeff asks Taylor how she’s voting tonight. Taylor says she’s voting the same way Evan is voting because she wants to be as loyal as possible to the tribe leader. Jeff asks Sarah if that’s the smart decision. Sarah says that Evan goes off with the same people every day which made it clear that her and Taylor were not in the majority and voting out the people that could help them could screw them later in the game. Jeff then calls them up to vote. After collecting the urn, Jeff asks if anyone wants to play the idol. No one gets up. Jeff reads three votes for Mick and two votes for Taylor, which makes Evan create an evil grin. However, his grin disappears when Jeff reads three more votes for Taylor, blindsiding her, Evan and Sarah. Evan turns and looks at Guylan, who mouths ‘I’ll explain everything later.’ Jeff says that while they are good at challenges, they are not a cohesive unit which could hurt them in the game. They are then dismissed back to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... *Evan comes back shocked after Trial Council *Niua attempts to gain tribe unity and it doesn't last for long. *Sarah and Mick get into an argument Author's Notes